


Alone, Together, for the Whole Weekend

by halseam (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halseam
Summary: I never know what to put here for oneshots





	Alone, Together, for the Whole Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfstar Oneshot for tumblr user ruidomo  
> Follow me on tumblr at halseam and halseamhllow

Sirius is not the most excited about Remus dragging him out of bed at 2 in the morning on a Saturday. He would probably even have gone to the extreme of hexing a body part off of his boyfriend if he wasn’t being shoved in an old muggle car before he could even get his wand. It was snowing out, but _of course_ Remus completely ignored that and simply cast a warming charm that barely even worked in his frenzy.   
Sirius is cold and heating his hands by the broken heating system, curling his toes and burying his face in his nightshirt to conserve warmth. He looks over at his boyfriend, who is gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white yet there’s still a small smile on his face.   
“Where are we going?” Sirius’ teeth chatter in the process of saying it, so he’s surprised when Remus replies, “Christmas surprise.”  
Streetlights light up the car every ten or so feet, shining yellow light on the dashboard though the cloudy moonlight. Remus takes sharp turns left and right through racing snow and small farm areas, watching the road for animals, as Sirius slowly falls back asleep in the passenger seat. He stops being jostled around four hours later, still half awake, Remus obviously slowing down his driving a bit.   
Remus’ knuckles gain their colour again and he turns up the heat, finally taking Sirius’ shivering into consideration with a quiet “sorry” as the sun begins to rise over the horizon, directly in front of them. Sirius shuts his eyes tightly and covers them with the hem of his coat, shunning the sun for being so bright, feeling slightly sorry for his boyfriend for needing to put up with it.   
The sun arrives almost directly above them and a small town comes into view as Sirius wakes up again three hours later. He stretches and lays a hand in his boyfriends hair, playing with it fondly. Remus, still driving directly through the town, leans into the warm feeling and smiles soundly.   
“Are we almost there because I’m ready to kill you,” Sirius says in a quiet and sweet voice, resting his chin on Remus’ shoulder.   
“About twenty more minutes,” Remus turns his head quickly and plants a quick kiss on Sirius’ lips.   
And they do drive for another twenty minutes. And then five. And then another five. And then they stop. The car lurches to a pause and Remus takes the key out of the ignition, smiling up at an old brick building. Sirius leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling, exhaling loudly, which catches the attention of Remus.   
“So it’s Christmas morning, snowing like there’s no tomorrow, gifts to and from everyone under our tree, and you woke me up at 2 in the morning so we could drive, what, six hours to stop at an old building that no one has been in in probably twenty years?”  
Remus laughs, but Sirius can tell there’s a little hurt that comes with the laugh. “Come inside. You’ll enjoy it,”  
Sirius groans and complains their entire way in, being dragged inside by Remus, his feet heavy and eyes rolled so far back in his head he can’t see anything but small white dots. He’s greeted with the warm smell of gingerbread when he’s pushed inside the door, which wakes him up. He opens his eyes and looks around a small waiting room. A floral patterned loveseat is pushed against the wall between two hallways, a table between it and an identical other loveseat. Across the room is a large charming fireplace with a wooden rocking chair sat in front of it. Remus steps forward and grins from ear to ear.   
“What is it?” Sirius asks in mock admiration as he runs a hand along a long desk spanning the wall across the doors.   
“My mum owned a hotel when she was younger. Before that, it was my grandma’s.” Remus takes Sirius’ hand. “And now, mum is out of town visiting said grandma, so she left it for me for the weekend! Thought we’d spend Christmas alone here together,”  
Sirius grins stupidly. “So we’re just alone, together, for the whole weekend?” He steps forward, stopping so the pair are chest-to-chest. “This is so cheesy,”  
“I thought you liked cheesy.” Remus sets his hands on Sirius’ hips, closing his eyes and along with it the remaining space between them.   
“What shall we do?” Sirius takes a step away from the kiss to clap his hands together a couple times. His face lights up and he turns to his boyfriend, grinning. “Can we jump on the beds? Oh my god! Can we?”  
Remus slowly nods, laughing at Sirius’ sudden change in mood and following him down the hall to a room. They wiggle the handle, find out it’s locked, but cast a simple charm and they’re in. Sirius immediately jumps up onto one of the two beds and begins launching himself up and down, his head almost in contact with the ceiling every time. His hair, though, flings up and hits the roof a couple times.   
Remus stands back and grins. “You are such an idiot,”  
Sirius stops and leans down, leaning toward Remus. “You still love me.” And he captures Remus’ lips with his own before resuming.   
“Who says you can’t be an idiot and still be adored?” Remus steps onto the bed, joining Sirius in jumping.   
The two have simple back and forth talk before Sirius trips and topples over, grabbing the other’s shirt to try to break the fall, just taking him down with him. They land, laying together, the sheets a mess and laughing like there’s no tomorrow.   
Remus sighs and closes his eyes, basking in the warm sunlight creeping in through the crack in the curtains. He smiles contently, a piece of hair being pushed out of his face and a soft kiss planted on the corner of his mouth.   
“Get some sleep, please.” And with that, a blanket is being thrown over him and long dark hair is tickling his chin.   
They two fall back asleep on Christmas Day, forgetting the troubles of the world for a few hours.


End file.
